


Shoot Me Before You Go

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Ex Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Regrets, Toxic Relationships, ex lovers kuroyaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After all the betrayal and heartbreak he has done to him, Yaku still hesitates to kill Kuroo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection





	Shoot Me Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> TW: death, blood and murder
> 
> this really has a lot of heavy themes so if you're uncomfortable with it please don't read this one. This is my entry for Yaku Week Day 5 with the prompts injury and regret (idek if this will be consider injury but oh well)

Yaku breathes in heavily.

Today feels different, but it’s just the usual drug trade but something’s off. He could’ve let Inuoka or Shibayama do the work but his intuition says that there’s something off with it, and he doesn’t want to risk his men. 

The empty warehouse is located on a small alleyway, near the busy streets of Tokyo but far enough for people to hear the gunshots and their businesses. Inside of it is nothing but Yaku alone. 

“You okay there Yaku-san?” Kenma asked over the phone.

“Yeah but listen, if I still haven’t left within fifteen minutes, go here” the older replied.

As he ends the call, he can hear large footsteps which made him turn around. His eyes widening to see who stepped out of the shadow. 

“Pleasant to see you again”

“Why you!”   
  


Yaku didn’t hesitate to attack, his blood started to boil the moment he saw him. Emerging onto him, Yaku grabs his knife from his pocket and attacks Kuroo with it, the black-haired man manages to dodge all of it without breaking a sweat.

“Still impulsive as always,” Kuroo muttered. 

As he dodged one of Yaku’s attacks, he seized the opportunity to grab Yaku’s arms and flip it on the back. The latter fell down onto the cold floor, letting go of his knife, Kuroo grabs his own knife and stabs him in his right thigh without any hesitation.

“Sorry love, it’s so that you couldn’t go anywhere” Kuroo smirks. A cry of pain filled the four walls of the empty warehouse. 

Yaku was crouching, he wanted to fight back but he couldn't get away, his stamina was low and his right thigh was bleeding. 

“Why did you even show up?” Yaku muttered. 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, turning Yaku around for him to face him. The sly smirk on Kuroo’s face angered him more. 

“I tried to warn you” he mumbled, stepping onto Yaku’s stomach. “It’s no use to go this path Yakkun” 

“Hypocrite” Yaku spatted. “You’re like this two years ago. Two years ago, you’re much more evil than me! You’re more demonic than me--”

“And yet” he stepped on his stomach much harder, making Yaku groan in pain. He leans into Yaku and smiles “You can’t defeat me” there it is, in his eyes shows the real Kuroo, the one who’s bloodlust is out of control, the one who won’t hesitate to kill anyone who goes in his way.

“That’s what you think,” Yaku whispered. With all of his strength, Yaku punches Kuroo in his eyes, enough for the boy to step back as he screams in pain. Yaku grabs his gun and shoots Kuroo in the legs three times, making the boy fall into the cold floor. 

“You underestimate me” he whispered to Kuroo, kneeling into his chest to make the boy hard to breath in. As he placed the gun on Kuroo’s forehead, the latter could only laugh.

“You can shoot me in my legs three times but can you kill me?” Kuroo mocked. 

Kuroo grabs Yaku’s hands firmly and pressed it on his forehead. There’s a confusion on Yaku’s part. Kuroo can easily throw Yaku away knowing that his hands are free but it was as if he was accepting his defeat. 

“No,” Yaku thought. “This isn’t Kuroo, he doesn’t accept defeat just like that”

“Can you kill me Yaku? Can you kill the person you loved the most? The person who was there for you when everything’s falling?” 

That’s what hit him, tears were shredding in Yaku’s eyes, his hands were shaking but he didn't want to move nor pull the trigger. All of their memories together are stirring together like whirlpool making his head ache.,

Two years ago, they were partners in crimes. 

It was a crazy love as everyone pointed out, like Joker and Harley Quinn, Kuroo knows Yaku’s weaknesses and yet he was there to make him stronger. Kuroo was a powerful man, he was rich and had a lot of connections--enough to give them freedom from the law. That was the key to their success.

But everything changed when one day Kuroo left, he didn’t say a word nor an explanation, like a ghost. Leaving not only Yaku but everyone devastated.

It took a toll on Yaku, he was left with no choice but to run the trade all alone. There were people who were there to help him stand up and be the cold yakuza boss he is right now, and he thought everything will be better now. 

Until he heard the news that Kuroo ran for a political position. He will always remember that night, he felt so helpless and how Kuroo betrayed him, he was so disappointed in him. Yaku can accept the fact that Kuroo disappeared but the news is just so unbearable to him. 

Kuroo Tetsurou was the worst, he was a demon in Yaku’s eyes. He manipulated him, thinking that he loved him but all those false promises he said to Yaku all went to betrayals and heartbreaks. 

And yet, Yaku still hesitates to kill him. There’s a part of Yaku that’s holding back, there’s a part of him that wants to forgive him and give him another chance. But it was just Yaku’s hopeless thoughts. Kuroo didn’t go here to ask forgiveness nor second chances, he went here to arrest Yaku, which is the thing that the latter’s been ignoring.

“I see, you’re still weak as ever Yaku? You still need me right? How can you do that when you’re going to kill me?” Kuroo provoked, he knows how emotionally unstable Yaku can be. Tears started to stream down the latter’s eyes as his grip on his gun became tighter.

“You still need me right? You can’t kill me because you know yourself that you still need me and also because you owe me your life, do I even deserve this?”

“Shut up! I hate you! I fucking hate you, you left me alone and all you deserve is nothing but death!” Yaku shouted, his tone was filled with frustration and pain, something that he’s been holding on for long.

“Then go kill me” 

Kuroo’s there in front of him, he’s not helpless but he’s not even moving because he knows that Yaku will not pull the trigger, he knows the boy too much.

they only stared at each other, Yaku’s hands were shaking but still holding on to the gun. Kuroo smiles devilishly as it was fun to see Yaku torture himself emotionally. 

“See, you can’t even kill me”

“He can’t but I can”

“What--”

All Yaku could hear was a deafening sound of gunshots, his eyes became blurry from his tears and as he looked down, Kuroo’s not moving and his blood was flowing.

Yaku steps away from him. Dazed as he can’t accept the fact that Kuroo’s gone. He wanted to cry in devastation and regrets but there was a sense of relief inside of him to see that his long living nightmare is finally gone. 

Kenma steps in, holding the gun he used to shoot Kuroo, he lightly tapped Yaku’s shoulders to comfort the latter.

“It was bound to happen Yaku” he lets out a sigh. “We should go now, everyone’s waiting for you” Kenma helped Yaku stand up, noticing his injury. Kenma swung his arms around Yaku’s waist to guide him.

“He’s waiting for you” Kenma whispered and Yaku could only nod, he knows what Kenma’s trying to say. 

As they stepped outside, everyone was concerned to see Yaku holding onto Kenma.

“Yaku-san!? Are you okay? Please be okay!” Lev was the first one to approach him, with a worried expression, he carried Yaku back in the van. 

“Yaku-san are you okay? Do you have any injuries other than that? Your face is bruised!”

“Lev, stop that, let him breathe for a while” Kenma commanded.

“How can I not be worried!? This is my boyfriend were talking about” the younger cried.

“We know that, but calm down, Yaku’s a strong one” Kai replied. He knows what Yaku had been through. 

-

Yaku didn’t explain every detail that happened to him the moment they went back to their headquarters, all he said was that Kuroo’s dead and he ordered his men to get rid of the body before anyone could see it. 

After stitching up his injury, they let him rest for a while. Yaku’s in his room trying to rest. On normal days he would read a book to divert his attention but because of what happened earlier, he can’t concentrate on what he was reading. 

Yaku was confused with his emotions, he didn't know whether he should be happy or not, Kuroo died in front of him and it felt a bigger nightmare than before. It will scar him forever like how Kuroo scarred his life. He should be happy not only for him but also to his men who also suffered when Kuroo disappeared. 

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, the door gently opened revealing Kenma who’s holding a tray of tea. 

“I know you’re having lots of thoughts right now, maybe this could ease you up”

Yaku could only smile at his friend, he closes the book and fixes his position. Kenma places the tray on the table beside the bed and gently gives the older his tea. 

The two of them became quiet eventually. 

“He’s gone now right?” Yaku opens up which makes Kenma glance at him. Yaku’s not looking at him but instead, he was in daze. 

“Yeah” Kenma replied softly. 

He heard Yaku sigh with exasperation, as if he was in relief because all of the bad things are gone. 

“You know what Kenma?”

“Hmm?”

That’s when Yaku looked at him, the younger was surprised by the sudden change in his expression. 

_ “I should have been the one who killed him”  _


End file.
